GURPS Atlantis
GURPS Classic: Atlantis explores the story, the history, and the myth of one of the great legends. Platonic Solids * Plato's StorySet 9,000 years before the alleged visit of the Athenian lawmaker Solon (c. 638 BC – 558 BC) putting it c 9500 BCE. :* Plato’s Possible Inspirations * Rebirth of a Notion :* Donnelly’s Atlantis :* Theosophy :* Atlantis as a Mystic Symbol :* The Crystal Domes * In the Modern Age :* Atlantis in Genre Fantasy :* Sci-Fi Versions :* Atlantis in Dreams * Archaeology Strikes Back * The Santorini Hypothesis :* Minoan Crete :* The Atlantis Issue :* The Dating Game :* Other Theories :* Other Media These We Have Lost * The Dream of What is Lost :* Celtic Legends :* Otherworld-Islands :* The Christian Era :* The Arthurian Legends :* Lost Towns :* Noah’s Flood (and Others) :* The Black Sea Inundation (and Others) :* Sodom and Gomorrah :* Northern Variations * Cartographic Phantoms and Seafarers' Myths :* The Legend of St. Brendan :* The Brendan :* St. Michael’s Islands :* Davy Jones and Fiddler’s Green * Lemuria :* The Original Theory :* The Theosophists * Mu * Further Images :* An Indian Atlantis? :* Pompeii and Herculaneum :* GURPS Traveller: Ancient Memories? :* Horror: It Is Not Lost Beneath the Waves * Fantasy Sea-Dwellers :* Greek Myths :* Merfolk :* Arabian Nights “Sea-Born” :* The Samebito of Japan :* Modern Fantasy Fishmen :* Lake and River Monsters * Science Fiction Underwater * Venturing Beneath the Sea :* The Ocean’s Divisions :* Ocean Floor Geology :* Deep-Sea Diving :* Diving Equipment :* Homo Marinus :* Homo Amphibius :* Diving Technologies :* Underwater Vehicles :* Undersea Colonies :* Undersea Industries :* Underwater Sensors :* Dolphins and Whales :* Sentient Cephalopods? * Underwater Combat * Sample Underwater Vehicles * Underwater Vehicle Design Rules and Options The Orichalcum Age * Geography :* The Principalities :* The Capital * The History Of Atlantis :* The Age Of Greatness :* Decadence * The Current Situation :* Factions :* Relations With Other Lands :* An Alternate Version :* Atlantean Armed Forces :* Infantry :* Chariots :* Elephant Forces * Atlantean Characters * Atlantean Magic :* The Royal Magic :* Other Powers * The Destined Disaster :* Crossovers And Variations * Atlantean Wildlife The Heirs of Minus * History :* The Fall Of Crete :* The Minoan Diaspora :* The Aftermath Of The Diaspora :* The Foundation Of The Conspiracy :* Further Operations :* Recent Centuries * The Conspiracy Today :* The Counci :* Regional “Lords” :* Minions Of Minos :* Relations With Other Conspiracies :* Thinking Like A Minoan * Factions :* The Palatines :* The Thalassocrats :* The Bull-Dancers :* Overall Goals * The Minoans And Technology * Psionics Lords of the Deep :* Victorian/Steampunk Games :* Modern-Day/Supers Games * History: Deep Survivors :* The Human Atlantis :* The Rebuilding :* Menace From The Black Smoke :* Stasis * Atlantis In The Modern Age :* Contact! :* Using The Location In Other Periods * Atlantean Technology :* The Tech Level, The Basis, Personal Arms And Armor * Characters :* The Autocrat Atlarestes XXXIV :* Princess Thalseis :* Oceania :* Dark Rapture * Adding Magic Or Psionics * Vehicles Additional Information * What if Atlantis Existed? (Whatifalthist) References Category:Settings Category:Geographic Locations Category:3rd Edition